Void
by SchizoCheese
Summary: [Yaoi] When you fill an old, unused waterskin with water too fast, it will burst. Rabi learns what it means to communicate with your loved one.
1. Act I

**I: I Know I was Gone for Too Long…**

One whole month.

That's how long this particular mission took me. I felt a tiny bit of guilt at not telling him I was going, but I brushed it aside.

Looking back, I realized I really took him for granted.

I expected him to just fly into my open arms, gushing about how much he missed me and all the other mushy crap. Boy, was I wrong.

When I found him in the hallway and called out to him, his reaction was like a kick in the stomach.

"R-Rabi?" was his initial, soft reply.

"I'm back," I replied, giving him a big grin. When he made no move towards me, I decided to take the initiative. I stepped towards him and began to encircle my arms around his slender waist.

He pushed me away.

I gave him a mock-hurt look. I tried again, and he shied away. "What gives?" I said. "It's me." He turned those greyish-purple eyes on me; they were filled with a mixture of anger and sorrow. "You know how an old, unused water-skin bursts when you suddenly fill it with a lot of water?" His voice was shaking. I didn't see where he was getting with this "water-skin" thing, so I raised my eyebrow. "You can't just…_disappear_ for one goddamned month and then come back thinking I'll act as if nothing ever happened!" He lowered his gaze. "You didn't even say _anything_ to me…" Oh so that's what it was about, eh? He was hurt because I didn't tell him I was going away!

Big deal, I thought. Wrong again.

"Oh is that why?" I asked. "Can't we just kiss and make up?" I gave him a smirk. "You think it's that easy!?" He yelled. I flinched at the sudden outburst; geez, he must be really pissed off with me. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, before he ran past me down the corridor.

"…Allen!"

My only response was the echoing sound of footsteps fading down the corridor. Fading…fading from me.


	2. Act II

**II: So Please Forgive Me…**

"…_Allen!"_

The only sound accompanying me right now was my footsteps echoing off the cold walls. That, and my mixed emotions of confusion, hurt, and anger.

I shut the door behind me, and I didn't even notice the hot tears pooling in my eyes. Great, just _great_. I chose the corner of my room furthest from the door, and pulled my knees close to myself. I tried not to cry, but the salty liquid just wouldn't stop coming.

I had no idea how long I sat there, but it probably wasn't a very long time, because my shoulders were still shaking. I heard a knocking on the door.

"Go _away_!" I yelled, aware of how much my voice shook. The knocking stopped, and the door creaked open. Shit, I'd forgotten to lock it.

"Allen…" The sound of my name made the hairs on the back of my neck stand. I looked up at the intruder with tear-stained vision. "W-what do you want?" I hissed. "Go _away_…" I buried my face in my knees, muffling my sobs. I felt warm arms pull me towards him and encircle me. Even though I was telling myself I didn't want him here, and I wanted him to go away, I found myself uncurling from that position and pillowing my face on his chest, hands tightening into a fist on his clothes. He hugged me tight against him; eventually, I'd cried myself hoarse.

He wiped away the salt trails on my cheeks with a gentle hand and I felt a soft kiss on my closed eyes. Startled, I opened them to see him smiling sadly at me. "Allen…I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was such a jerk," he gave me a crooked grin. "I kinda took for granted you'd just overlook that and y'know…welcome me back with open arms." I remained quiet, and looked away. "Hey…forgive me? Please?" He brushed away another stray tear with his thumb. "Allen…?" I raised myself up to meet his lips with my own.

"Welcome home, Rabi…"

_That night, I forgave you._

_That night, I let you return._

_That night, I let you take me._

_That night, I let you fill me._

_That night, I let you love me just as I loved you._


	3. Act III Epilogue

**III: And Let Me Return to Where I Belong**

I don't know what time it was when I woke up, but the sun had not yet risen.

I looked down at the sleeping face pillowed on my chest, white hair turned silvery by the moonlight that eased in through the open window. Wisps of white framed his peaceful, contented face. I raised my hand and began to run my fingers through that white silk without a second thought.

Allen stirred as I trailed my fingers through his hair. "Nnn…" he murmured, half-opening his eyes. "Rabi…?" His voice was a lazy purr. It sounded absolutely delicious. "Hello," I said quietly, still finger-combing through his hair. Allen let out another throaty purr. "I like that," he said, nuzzling into the crook of my neck.

"Rabi?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me something."

"Yeah, sure."

"Don't leave me again without saying so."

"…I won't, Allen."

_I can feel your breath against mine_

_I can feel your skin against mine_

_I can feel you against me_

_I can feel you and know that you are real_

_I can feel you and let you know that I love you._

**Author's Notes: Yes, I know this chapter was spectacularly short, but it was meant as more of an epilogue, not to really continue any further.**


End file.
